Higanbana
by SkyLion27
Summary: Red... Please... Please... don't leave me... Don't leave me... Brother...


Cruelty

_**Cold… so cold…**_

_**Where am I… who am I…?**_

_N…Ku…_

_**Who's there…**_

_**Who's calling…**_

…_ara…ke…_

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a pair of Dark Red eyes staring at me while grinning from seeing me awake.

"Wake up, Nara-nee-chan! You promised to play with us!" stated the boy as he pulled my left arm. "Hurry up!"

"Shigeru, don't pull Naraku. She just woke up."

"But Kaa-chan, Nara-nee-chan promised us that she would play with us last night!" pouted the boy, Shigeru, still holding onto my arm. "She promised…"

"Shigeru." called the woman causing her face to sadden from hearing what he said.

Not wanting to see them sad, I gently pulled my arm out of Shigeru's hold and gently grabbed his hands, causing him to look my way.

"Don't worry, its fine, Kie-san." smiling softly towards her before rubbing Shigeru's head fondly. "Besides I did promise that I would play with him and Hanako last night. So please don't worry about them, I promise to look after them."

"Thank you, Naraku. If you ever need me, I'll be in the kitchen." replied Kie-san, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

Once she left the room, I turned towards Shigeru and saw something that caused my heart to warmth. Shigeru's eyes were wide filled with joy and excitement, his smile causing his face to beam.

"Come on, Nara-nee-chan! Hanako is waiting for us!" stated Shigeru as he grabbed my arm again.

Seeing him like this caused me to grin towards the boy who was practically jumping where he stood.

"Alright, give me moment to get ready and then we can play until sun down." Pulling my arm gently away, as I get up to get ready to go outside and turned to face Shigeru. "I'll meet you outside, once I'm done here. Ok, Shigeru."

Causing his to bob up and down with joy and rushed out the door.

"You better hurry up or we'll get mad, Nara-nee-chan!"

Shaking my head while I giggled, I began getting ready for the day. Once I was ready to face the day, I made my way outside but saw Kie-san outside with a boy around my age.

He also had Dark Red eyes and Burgundy hair that was tied up but, what really stood out was the scar on the left side of his forehead.

He was the reason why I'm still here standing, without him I wouldn't be here with these people who because the whole world to me. I'm forever grateful to him for giving to this second chance.

"Nii-chan!"

Turning towards where that voice came from, I saw that it was Shigeru and beside him, was Hanako and from the looks on their faces, it looks like they were excited about something.

"You're going to town again today?" asked Shigeru with a smile.

"I'm going with you!" stated Hanako.

"Oh no, you're not." replied Kie-san as she got up and faced the two. "You know you can't walk fast like Tanjiro."

"Kaa-chan!" whined Shigeru as he stomped.

"You may not." stated Kie-san, walking towards them. "Since he can't use the cart today, he won't be able to give you a ride when you're tired."

Which was true with how much it snowed last night, using the cart was out of the question and without it, would be pretty dangerous for them to go to town.

"Nii-chan!" cried Shigeru, leaping into Tanjiro's chest, refusing to let go.

"I wanna go with you!" whined Hanako, determined on going with her big brother. "I promise I'll help you!"

"Thanks, Hanako." said Tanjiro while placing a hand on her head, causing her to smile but soon fall as well. "But you're staying home today."

Pulling Shigeru away and bending to his eye level, Tanjiro placed his right hand on Shigeru's face.

"You too, Shigeru, but I'll get you tons of goodies, okay?"

"Really?" causing Shigeru's face to light up at the mention of goodies.

"Yeah." promised Tanjiro making Shigeru to chuckle and faced towards Hanako while brushing her hair. "And Hanako, I'll read for you when I'm back."

"Okay!" as her crying face turned into a happy one.

"That's a good girl." giving them a smile.

"Thank you so much, Tanjiro."

"Sure. Okay, I'll be heading out now." replied Tanjiro as he faced his mother, before turning forward. "Takeo… will you chop as much wood as you can?"

"Sure, I'll do it but…" replied Takeo but turned his head away and looked to be pouting. "I was hoping we could do it together."

Then Tanjiro walked over to Takeo and rubbed his head. "There, there."

"What's with that all of a sudden?" yelled Takeo, his face heating up as he brushed his big brother's hand away.

"You're blushing, Take-nii!" stated Shigeru while grinning, as he pointed at his red faced brother.

"Hey, you shut up!" replied Takeo burning brighter by the minute.

But Tanjiro went back to rubbing his brother's head, only to cause the poor boy more embarrassment. "I said to cut it out!"

Everyone began laughing which I gladly joined in, causing them to turn towards me.

"Nara-nee-chan!" cried Shigeru, leaping towards me. Catching him before we both got injured, only for him to beam up to me while wrapping his around my neck. "Are you going to still play with us?"

My obvious answer was 'yes' but after what I saw, I decided to tease him a bit.

"Hmm, I don't know… I mean a moment ago, you guys wanted to go to town instead of playing with me…" placing a frown on my face but soon replaced it with a smirk. "Oh, I know. Maybe, I'll go to town with Tanjiro and help him out because it seems like I'm not needed here."

Shigeru's face soon fell from what I said and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nara-Nee-chan. Please stay and play with us, I promise I won't do that again. So please." cried Shigeru as he nuzzled my neck. "Please don't leave."

"Please don't leave, Nara-nee-chan." whispered Hanako, wrapping her arms around me and pressed her face to my side.

Knowing that my little prank was taken too far, I wrapped my arms around them tightly, causing them to look at me.

"You know that I would never leave you guys. I will always be here for you no matter what." I stated strongly, closing my eyes and smiled warmly towards them. "Not even death could take me away from you two. So stop your tears and give me a smile."

Soon they wiped their tears away and gave me a bright smile which I returned with an even brighter smile. Turning towards Tanjiro, I saw a soft smile on his face as he watched us.

"Don't worry, Tanjiro. I'll make sure to watch over the house while you're in town." placing Shigeru down and made my way to Tanjiro, patting his shoulder to reassure him that I would watch over his family. "You better head out now, if you want to make it back tonight."

"Thanks, Naraku." nodding his head in reply. "I'll be heading out now."

As Tanjiro began walking away, we all waved to him and telling him to be careful and to hurry back. We continued waving until we could no longer see him.

"Alright than, what shall we do first before sun down?" I asked the two eager children in front as their face light up at the mention of playing.

"I want to make snowmen's. A whole bunch of them and surprise, Nii-chan, when he gets home." stated Shigeru, waving his arms with Hanako nodding along with his idea.

"Hmm… it would be interesting to see what kind of face Tanjirou would make once he sees them." thinking out loud but gave a grin in reply. "Alright, let's start making as much snowman's we can make for Tanjiro. Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get started!"

Soon we began making snowmen's, at first it was just the three of us but soon we got everyone to join. Nezuko, Takeo, Rokuta and even, Kie-san, and by the end of the day, we made about eight snowmen's.

Turning towards the small family, I couldn't help but smile at the heart warming scene. They were all laughing and having fun but most importantly they were all smiling like the sun.

"I hope you are seeing this. Your family is finally smiling and laughing without sorrow." looking towards the sky with my eyes closed, as I sent a silent pray. "I promise you that I will look after them, I promise that they will never have to feel that sorrow again. So please… please rest easy, Tanjuro-san…"

"Nara-nee-chan!"

Reopening my eyes, I turned to the small family and saw that they were calling me over with smiles on their faces.

"Times to head inside, Naraku." called Kie-san, waving her hand.

"Coming!"

As we all made our way inside, I couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen… something that would change my world to red…

The sun now long gone with the moon rising, the feeling of uneasiness grew in my stomach and to make it worst, Tanjiro hasn't come back home yet. I was tempted on going out to look for him but held back, I promised him that I would watch over the house while he was out.

Tanjiro… Where are you…?

Did something happen on his way back… Does it have to do something with this uneasiness I've been feeling… I have to go look for him but if I leave now… who would protect the family while I'm gone? I promised Tanjiro that I would watch over everyone until he got back but… I don't know…

I don't know what to do…?

"Naraku?"

Snapping out of my troubled thoughts, I turned towards the person and saw a Nezuko with a soft smile on her face.

"Naraku, don't worry about Onii-chan." I was shocked on how she knew that I was worried but all she gave me was the same smile on her face. "He's probably on his way home now and would be walking through the door any moment but for now, let's get ready for bed."

As Nezuko tugged me to get ready for the night, I couldn't help but smile and be grateful on having her as my dear friend/sister. Once I was dressed for bed, I felt a tug on my left sleeve and saw Hanako. She looked a little troubled because she keep fidgeting and looking towards the floor, but smiled softly knowing what she wanted.

"Come here, Hanako. Let me brush your hair before bed."

Causing the sweet girl to glow like a flower, she placed herself on my lap and began giggling with so much joy. I grabbed a brush and began brushing her soft rich hair. As I was brushing, I didn't realize that I began singing.

"_Akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_

_ano hito no kami ni kono hana sashiteage yo_

_akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni_

_saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni_

_Shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_

_ano hito no mune ni kono hana sashiteage yo_

_shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni_

_saite yureru darou otsukisan no you ni_

_otsukisan no you ni"_

Once I was done singing and brushing Hanako's hair, I heard soft breathing from the little flower and realized she has fallen asleep. My heart warmed at the sight, carefully lifting her up and made my way to her futon. Gently covering her, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and saw all of the boys fast asleep, probably from hearing me sing.

"That was a beautiful song you sung, Naraku." whispered Nezuko as she was sitting next her mother. "Where did you learn that song from?"

"Thank you, Nezuko. That song is the only thing from that I could remember but that doesn't matter. If I remember or not because I have everyone here with me to make new memoires, so please don't be sad." seeing their sadden faces after the history of the song. "I am still here and breathing, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon or later. I did promise that I would stay, so please smile and don't be sad for me. For I am happy to be with everyone and all the memoires I made."

Receiving both soft but warm smiles from them, I couldn't stop a smile forming on my lips. Truly this family became the light in my world, without them… I won't even know what I would do or even know how to live. I truly am blessed… blessed on having them in my life…

"Now shall we head to bed? I am sure that Tanjiro will be back soon but for now, let us sleep." whispered Kie-san as she was about to put out the light. Nezuko and I made our way to our futon and got comfortable. "Goodnight, Nezuko. Goodnight, Naraku."

"Goodnight, Oka-san… Goodnight, Naraku."

"Goodnight, Kie-san, Nezuko, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta…" whispering softly as I fell into dreams. "Goodnight… Tanjiro…"

_**Cold… wet… pain…**_

_**Who… who is screaming… what's going on…**_

_**Why… why can't I move… what's happening?! …**_

_Na-… r-… _

… _-ve… -un…_

_**More screaming… more cries of pain and fear…**_

_**Stop… no… no more… please… make it stop…**_

…_R-n.. N-han… -un!..._

_**The pain… the fear… the screams… the crying… make it stop…**_

_**Make it stop…**_

_**No more… no… stop…**_

_Na-… Nara-… _

… _-ku… Na-u… Nara-u… _

_**Please no more… no more… stop please…**_

… _Naraku… Naraku…_

_**Naraku!**_

Argahhhhhhhhhhhh!

"**Wake up!?"**

Snapping my eyes open, the first thing I see was gold and red. It was a bit blurry but I could clearly see the colors.

"You are alright, you are safe. Nothing will hurt you while I am here, breath and calm your heart." stated Gold and red as they slowly released their hold on me. "Breath."

Hearing those words, my body began to relax and my heart was slowing down.

"Wh-Where… am I?" my throat felt so dry and it hurt so much to talk.

"Shh, don't talk. You may have damaged your throat from screaming."

There was a second voice, looking to my left I saw purple… Purple… that color, I know it but where…?

"Do you remember what happen? Do you remember anything at all?" asked Purple.

Remember… remember what…?

Why… why can't I remember anything…?

Who am I?

What happened to me?

…_Naraku…_

Is that my name?

"I… I don't remember anything…" It was getting harder to stay awake; I could feel my eyes slowly closing.

"Shh, don't worry. Rest, once you wake up again, we will discuss about it later."

Rest… but if I rest, those voices… they'll come back… No… I can't rest…

"Hey."

Turning towards the Gold and red, I saw a soft smile on their face and felt them holding my hand.

"Didn't I say that you were safe, so sleep and don't worry. Nothing will happen to you while I am here, I promise."

Nodding my head and slowly letting sleep take over.

"Kocho, I'll be outside while you are taking care of her injuries."

"Of course, I'll let you know once I'm done."

"Wait… your name…?" calling out before falling asleep, I had to know the Gold and red's name but sadly sleep won over my body.

Thou before I could fall deep, I heard a name… the name of my savior.

Rengoku Kyojuro.


End file.
